


[podfic] Things You Need

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: The Hatesex Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Hate Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Self-hate, sex, and dubious motives. Merrill/Fenris.





	[podfic] Things You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489247) by [codenamecynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamecynic/pseuds/codenamecynic). 



> _Podfic re-recorded on October 28th, 2017._   
>  _The original's quality was really rough, as it was my first one ever._   
> 

**Fic** : Things You Need

 **Author** : codenamecynic

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 4:43

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 4,3 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jf9339lidb6k56o/codenamecynic_-_Things_You_Need_%28read_by_BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ppurbgwp)


End file.
